Out Casts Out Takes
by Bluebamfergirl
Summary: A companion story to "What I've Become", just a series of deleted, unused, or would have appeared scenes. T for Tormented
1. Chapter 1

I'm back people!

Well...not really...since this isn't exactly a story and all, but it's close!

Anyway, these are just scenes from the story "_What I've Become", _either cut, would have been used, or just related to the story line. And to all people who thought this clip was the ending, HAHA!

Please, do you really think I'd post the _ending_ first? Sorry, now you have to read all of the boring, pointless chapters, _(laughs evilly)_

On a finale note, each section will have an Authur's Note, since explanations will be needed so that things make sense. If anyone has futher questions, just PM or ask in a review.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

**~Their Thoughts~**

Dragon- Edward Westde

I love everything about her. The way she lets her hair cascade down her back like an amber waterfall. How her laugh is always sweet and rich and full of life, like a thousand bells pealing at once. Her smile that makes you want to get closer to her, to be part of whatever story is being told, and how she'll always let you in. How nothing can keep her down. If it were raining you know she would give you her umbrella and dance in the puddles in the bliss of the moment, letting the drops kiss her lips and caress her cheeks.

Yes, I love her, my Sasha. But I can never tell her. My heart yearns to; my lips beg to release the secrets they keep locked behind them. But how can I, when I know what could happen? What will happen.

I am a monster, and if she knew, how could she love me? And even if she could somehow get by that, or if I were foolish enough to believe her, how could I live with myself, knowing that by being in her very presence I endangered her life? The very idea, that I could destroy the one thing that makes me want to live, makes my blood run cold.

So it is better for everyone if I remain silent, keep myself away from her heart.

If only she would stop looking at me like that, in a way that makes my heart beat like a caged animal and my breath catch in my throat. If she would stop glancing when she thinks I've looked away, if she wouldn't move so close that I can feel the heat from her skin. If only I did not know that her heart yearned for me as mine does for her.

But I am not strong enough to be safe, the creature inside of me will break free, as it always does, and I will not let her be hurt for my weakness. If I want her to live, to keep the beast inside of me away from her, than I will remain silent. And I do.

After all, if my own brother could not accept me for who I am, how could she?

**A/N**

**This was just a little drabble I wrote to see what Dragon's character was like and how he thought about Sasha. It wouldn't have been in the story, but I felt it should be posted since I won't get a chance to get into the Dragon/Spark relationship like I wanted to.**

**The last line about how "...my own brother could not accept me", refers to something that would have been shown either in a flash back or told as a memory by Dragon. **

**Essential, Dragon's family is extremely racist and xenophobic, which lead to him keeping his powers a secret. Due to some unfortunate cicircumstances, Dragon was forced to reveal his powers to his brother, Kelab, who firmly rejected Dragon as a brother and secretly harassed and beat him.**

* * *

Feral- Kitra Selina Hardy

She's staring at me again. Every time I look up she's right there, staring at me, like she wants to burn a hole through my head. So I stare back, making my eyes just as intense as hers. Normally that gives people the chills, and they realize that it'd be in their best interest to back off before I get really pissed off.

But not this girl; no, she's made of tougher stuff than that. She just goes right along, meeting me head on and locking with my gaze. I expected as much from her, and she knows it, and by now she must have learned that I'm not one to back off either.

So we just glare at each other, her eyes cold and indifferent, mine a steady fire, both of us either too stubborn or too stupid to look away. I want her out of here, to go back to whatever rock she crawled out of and let me go back to my life. I wanted them all out of here, every damn last one of them.

Something flickers in the girl's eyes, and I feel my own narrow, turning my glower up a few notches. Damn mind read. The girl's face suddenly goes from indifferent to shocked than back again. I let a small smile tug up the corners of my mouth, giving her a malicious look that usually makes people's blood run cold.

Yeah, I know. I know a lot of things actually, which I'm pretty sure you're poking through right now.

The girl shifts uncomfortably and I smile again, loving it as she squirms. It's true for everyone really; when you have a secret, something that you can use against others with the confidence that they can't defend themselves, it makes you so full of yourself that when someone does come along who inexplicably knows your little trick, and how to exploit it, it leaves you feeling naked, alone, and scared out of your mind because you are completely unprepared for it and have no other way to defend yourself.

But I'm prepared. Plenty of people have crawled and weaseled their way into my head, and I'll be damned if they've made any sense of it. My mind's been pounded open, ripped apart, and stitched back together so many times that I can hardly tell what I'm thinking any more. So go ahead, take your best shot at me mind bitch, you're not the first to try.

The girl still stares and my teeth grind together. I know she heard me, and that it wasn't so much of an invitation as a challenge. If she even thinks about trying anything like that I'll slit her head open and see how she likes it.

I make my eyes into emerald fire, burning through her cold mask. We're locked a few seconds, and I feel my metal claws begin to unsheathe themselves, and I grin in anticipation.

But than the girl blinks and looks away before walking off, acting as though nothing had transpired between us. I know better though. And hopefully, she knows better too.

The silver claws slide back to their normal length, and I lean back against the wall, folding my arms over my chest and bowing my head to discourage any more unwanted attention. There were too many people here already, all questions and curiosity. All I wanted was for them to leave me alone like before. I had been fine, no one to bother me, no one to look after. No more people to get attached to. Perfectly fine.

It was too much work, getting to know people. Letting them get close to you, knowing them, caring for them. They dug their little claws into you, like a parasite that latches onto your heart. And being with them makes you see through rose tinted glasses, making the world seem beautiful and clear and new and wonderful.

And than reality hits, tearing them out of you, claws pulling pieces of your heart out with them, ravaging your body till you're nothing but a shell of pain. And the more you love the more they tear and rip you apart till you're nothing but scars and the dream world is shattered and you're left with cold hard reality.

Love just drives away reality and makes it even more painful when it finally reaches you. It makes it worse, leaves you broken and twisted beyond repair. I won't let it happen again. No one gets close. No one gets in, and I survive. I live and make it to the next day with my heart intact.

No body gets into my head.

No body.

**A/N**

**For those who haven't figured it out, this is a scene from when Feral first met Angel. This also wouldn't have been in the story and was just a writing exercise, but I wanted to do a little something with Feral since she never did much but act crazy and grumble in the story.**

**To make the explanation brief I'll just say that Feral has a personal vendetta against mind readers or people with similar powers thanks to her extreme hatred of Fear/Fera. She's also a firm believer in "To have loved and lost is **_worse_** than to have never loved at all", which is due to her parents being killed in from of her when she was five. So she really doesn't open up to people. At all.**

**The "other people" she keeps thinking about are the other Out Casts (this was when every one was getting to know each other and had first met).**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I kind of fell off the planet, but I do have a good reason- my computer got attack by the Virus of Doom. I tried to save some parts of it, but in the end I had to replace the whole thing, which sucked. Only recently have I been able to salvage my back-up files of writing, so I give you another chapter.

This would never have appeared in the story, it was more of a joke thing I wrote, but give me a break it was all I could find (I'm still really pissed about the virus, sorry...)

* * *

HOUSE RULES

In order for person or persons to live (peacefully) in this establishment, they must be willing to obey the fallowing set of rules:

1. Duplicator, even though you can technically be everywhere at once, you are not God and can not claim credit as such.

2. Spark's powers do not include electrical manipulation, nor does she resemble Mekt in any form, and so has no right to claim to be his secret twin or Lightning Lad's triplet.

3. In the midst of battle, it is not appropriate to raise your hands over your head and yell "I've got the POWER!"

4. Red Pulse does not have 'the Force'; please stop asking her to be your 'Jedi Master'.

5. If anyone even thinks about calling Feral a Pretty Kitty one more time, she will exercise her right to cut their tongue out of their head and add it to the necklace is her bedroom.

6. It has already been established that shaving Animal's head does not mean that when he transforms into animals he will not have fur. Please don't do it again Duplicator. Ever.

7. When asked if you have seen Feral, it is not appropriate to answer "I thought I saw a Puddy Tat."

8. Using Angel's katana as kitchen knives is never-EVER-appropriate. Especially without her permission.

9. While putting pink dye in shampoo bottles yields entertaining results, it gets old really quickly.

10. Battle cries, despite the misleading name, are not actually necessary for battle. Please stop treating them like they are.

11. Being able to touch your tongue to your nose, walking on your hands for two miles, or squirting milk out your nose are not super powers. Stop telling people they are.

12. Angel, there is no such thing as the 'Touch of Death'. Stop threatening Duplicator with it.

13. No one is ever allowed to lock Nature and Animal or Spark and Dragon in "The Closet" to see if passionate making out will occur. Angel and HC are perfectly acceptable though.

14. No one is allowed to sell Animal, Dragon, or Duplicator to any special effect companies. No matter how much money they offer you.

15. Whoever keeps leaving tic-tacs lying around in Dragon's room, stop now. He gets the hint.

16. As of right now, Animal must stop threatening to unleash his secret horde of flying monkeys.

17. Just because Feral likes to wear black, has ten sharp blades, and acts moody most of the time does not make her the ultimate emo.

18. Neither is Angel.

19. No one is the 'Chosen One' and should stop saying as such.

20. Dragon is here-by banned from saying the phrases "Don't make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry", "Dragon smash!", or "It's clobbering time!" We're already in enough trouble with the law suits.

21. The names Glow Gal and Many Man are never to be uttered by anyone ever again. Especially by Spark and Duplicator, since they will **_not_** be joining the Legion.

22. The next person to call HC a metal head will meet his right hand of doom.

23. No one has a theme song, or permission to hum it when on missions.

24. Angel is in no way related to the Grim Reaper and should there for not be called Grim Jr. or Daddy's little Reaper of Souls. She is also not related to Persuader, so stop telling the Legion lies.

25. No one is to ask Red if she's a Red Lantern (She isn't).

26. Or if Spark is really a giant, mutated glow worm (She _really_ isn't).

27. Bringing glitter into HQ and giving it to Spark will be done only at your own risk.

28. Stealing one of Dupes costumes and claiming to be a copy just to mess with his mind, while entertaining, should only be done in extreme cases of boredom.

29. Feral is not allowed to hire herself out as an assassin for the Fatal Five, no matter how much money they offer her.

30. Despite having saved her, the President is not on our speed dial, and it is completely unfair to claim she is just to impress enemies (or to say that you're dating Phantom Girl, which could lead to a battle to the death with Timper Wolf)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm _baaaaacccccck_! And guess what? I found another scene of Dragon/Spark love!

* * *

**This was an early version of an early draft of the ending of chapter eight of "What I've Become", which I scrapped in favor of a Nature and Animal moment.**

PAIN

Spark sat down next to him, a clear jar of a nasty smelling green liquid in one hand, the other holding a large wad of cotton. She gave him a wide, cheery smile which he tried to return.

"HC told me that you took quite a few hits back there", she explained, shaking the container so that the contents almost sloshed over its brim, "So I asked Nature for some of that nectar-stuff she used on Animal last time."

"Thanks." There was an awkward pause, and Dragon felt his face flush. Spark picked at the swab in her hand and peeked up at him timidly from under her lashes.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?"

Dragon heard her heart rate increase in time to his own; her skin flashing pink but changing back so quickly he almost thought he had imagined it. She was looking at him that way again, the way that made his heart seem to big for his chest and his lungs to small. But it also made his mind pound, his blood boil, and he struggled to keep his instincts in check.

"If you want to", he replied, trying to sound casual. He shifted sideways, making room on the couch for her, and Spark eagerly filled in the gap, sitting on her knees while he turned sideways so that his back faced her. She tenderly peeled the tattered remains of his black suit back from his shoulder. The sharp gasp she gave sounded like a rifle shot in his sensitive ears.

"What is it?"

Spark looked down in horror at the huge, red welt forming on his skin, the edges tinted purple and blue. The center of the wound was a pure black, showing were the laser pulse had connected with his skin. Her chest contracted with pain. It made her heart sick, seeing him like this, battered and bruised, and he did tend to throw himself before the team, like some sort of human shield, protecting them. He said it was better, that he could take the shots better than the rest of them, save Angel. Which was true; but that didn't mean she didn't hate it any less.

"Spark", Dragon asked again, voice tightening in worry, "What's wrong?"

"You're hurt badly", she said quietly, dipping the cotton swab into the green liquid and delicately dabbing it onto his skin. The sudden cold made him flinch, and he sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. Spark jerked her hand back, worried that she had hurt him somehow.

Dragon waved his hand, telling her to continue. "It's okay", he said, releasing the breath as a jet of steam. Spark hesitated, than tentatively pressed the swab on the wound, continuing more assuredly when he didn't flinch again.

"Sorry about that", he apologized, and she heard the smile in his voice, "It was cold."

Spark laughed, shifting to a more comfortable position and applying more of the nectar. It was slow work, most of the liquid evaporating before it could sink in to the wound. She thought about asking Dragon to try to lower his body temperature, but decided against it. She liked the feel of his hot skin under her hands, warm without being feverish, and how his muscles relaxed under her touch.

Dragon leaned back, sighing in relief. The nectar was refreshingly cool on his skin, a feeling he rarely had now a days. He released the tension in his joints, going limb as Spark rubbed more of the solution into his skin. She was so close, her fingers a gentle breeze. He could hear her breath close to the back of his neck; smell that strange, unique electric sent on her skin. Spark was being unusually quiet, not that he minded. It was one of the things he liked best about her; how she could be so free and full of joy and energy one moment that he thought she would burst, and the next second she could turn into someone so caring and serene, hardly recognizable.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter with Dragon (surprise!) and Saturn Girl.

**A/N- At some point in the story Chara was going to order the Hunters to attack the Out Casts' Head Quarters, using the coordinates that she had found from the tracking device Fear had put on Shrinking Violet when Red and Feral had taken her and Brainy to their HQ. **

**Finding themselves outmatched, Red would have contacted the Legion using the flight ring Kell had given Angel (which she never returned but the Legion assumed was destroyed), asking to have the Legion transteleport them to their Cruiser to save their lives. The Legion would of course comply, and seeing that Dragon was in a worse state than the rest, Saturn Girl would have rushed him to the Medical Bay...**

* * *

Life Lines

And before Dragon could stop her, Saturn Girl had pulled back the remains of his tattered suit, exposing his bare back. Her eyes grew wide, and she stared, dazed. What she had taken for deep gashes in his flesh were long, crimson lines, thick and as bright as fresh blood, running along the curves and planes of his skin. They knotted and flowed around, through, into each other, creating a bold pattern on his pale skin.

But paired with them, trailing along next to the scarlet stripes were large, very real scars, so many that his skin was more patch than whole. The flesh around them was an irritated red, and there were uneven bumps from where the flesh had been torn away from bone.

She stumbled back, clutching at the metal table for support, her eyes never leaving his back. Her stomach lurched, and with a jolt she realized that from this distance there was an order in the chaotic pattern. The red tattoo like lines flowed up to the nape of his neck and along his shoulders, forming huge, bat like wings. They disappeared at his waist line, were the lines twisted together into powerful legs and claws. The scars surrounding the picture looked like letters of some ancient, forgotten language, creating words that extended and ran along his shoulder blades and sides. All combined into one image, jumping out at her with such force that her breath stopped.

A dragon, wings stretched out as if to take flight, gaping jaws roaring open to expose jagged fangs, covered his entire backside. It looked so real, the front claws digging into his left side, hind ones burying into his right. Its long, scaled neck was thrown back as it reared, flames radiating from its body in the form of the strange, scar words. Two deep scars formed its eyes, and she had to lower her own from the fear and terror they caused to rack through her.

All this she witnessed in a glance before Dragon had spun around, pressing his back against the wall, staring at her with petrified, angry, golden eyes.

"What..." She could barely express her thoughts, the awful image of the grotesque monster still clinging to her mind, "What was...?"

"It's nothing", Dragon said, voice a deep growl as smoke poured from his nostrils. His body was trembling, either from fear or rage, maybe both. He pressed the palms of his hands to his temples, closing his eyes in agony.

"Please", he whispered, "Leave me alone."

But she could not. The pain, fear, and suffering in his mind were too much for him, she could tell. He was so scared, so hurt, tortured in a way that she had never felt in someone else's mind before, even in the dieing.

Stepping forward, Saturn Girl reached out a comforting hand, trying to still his shaking form. "What happened to you?"

The moment she made physical contact Dragon seemed to explode. In a second he had grabbed her arm in one crushing hand, the other closing around her neck in a vice. A vicious snarl ripped through his throat, making her hair stand on end as smoke billowed from his mouth.

"I said leave me alone!"

In a millisecond she found herself being slammed into the medical bay wall, and black spots momentarily appeared before her eyes. She gagged, struggling against the iron grip he had around her throat. Dragon towered over her, golden eyes burning into her skull, and her already short breathes grew smaller. She pushed out with her mind in a panic, but the action was futile as the mental barrier was still there, though weaker than she remembered it being. Her legs kicked out desperately trying to fight back, but she could have been hitting him with toothpicks for all the good it did her.

Her sight blurred more, the lack of oxygen distorting her vision, and Dragon's skin seeming to grow rough and glow bright red, his teeth lengthen, hand becoming white hot and burning at her throat.

"Please-stop!" Saturn Girl managed to choke out the words. Something flickered in Dragon's eyes, and the barbaric snarl on his face turned into a look of horror.

Suddenly she was on the ground, coughing and taking in deep, grateful lungfulls of air. She rubbed her sore neck, which flared in pain under her touch. Dragon remained frozen, arms still stretched out, staring at what he had done, now sickly pale.

And than it happened, the burning heat was pulsing through his veins, burning his mind. His body shook violently, and he curled in on himself, trying to hold himself together. The world was shaking under his feet, tilting and trembling, and he ground his teeth together as a steady pound echoed through his mind.

"I'm sorry", he said, voice rumbling into a growl. The edges of his vision were now tinged red, and it felt like liquid fire was running through his veins.

"Dragon?" Saturn Girl fought the urge to flea from the male. He was looking at her in such fear that she felt her own was but a mere drop compared to the ocean he was facing right now. She stumbled to her feet against her better judgment, ignoring the pain in her neck, and reached towards him again. He jumped back, looking at her hand as one wound a plasma knife, knocking the table aside. His body gave another wild tremor.

"Stay away from me", he pleaded, voice sounding more disjointed and inhuman ever second. "I'm sorry, please, keep away."

He was loosing himself, the pounding drowning out everything, his body so hot that it felt like the center of the sun.

"Let me help you." Dragon could smell the fear rolling off her skin, and was momentarily impressed with her bravery in the situation. But than his mind gave a jolt and he wished desperately that she would leave him. Her being near him only made things worse.

"No, go away, now", he yelled, the words now nothing but an animalistic screech. He was losing, he could feel it, his mind unraveling and body growing so hot that he wanted to jump right out of his skin.

"What's happening to you?"

Too close, she was too close to him. He couldn't think straight, the pounding now a steady roar, clouding his thoughts. All he knew was that he had to leave, get away from her before he lost the last shreds of control he still retained.

Saturn Girl moved cautiously towards Dragon. His body was collapsed against the wall, jerking crazily, and his arms still wrapped around his middle. The scene frightened her, but the suffering she felt in his mind made her move forward.

"Dragon?"

"NO!" The word was more beast than human, and she instinctually leaped back at the sound, barely missing his body as he barreled out of the room, crashing out of the doors before they could fully opens. He vanished instantly, body blurring as he picked up speed, and Saturn Girl stared after him, trying to calm her racing heart as it beat against her rib cage_._

_What happened to him? _

**(A/N- Dragon's powers are both magical and scientific in nature; the red tattoo lines are markings from the Language of the Ancients, branded into him by Mordru, while the scars are from experiments conducted on him by Chara's father, T. R. Ranger (a formally respected Genesis and college of Dr. Londo) who worked closely with Mordru before his banishment by the magical community)**


	5. Chapter 5

Well, to the patient readers I give you: the last chapter!

**(A/N- This is the (incomplete) ending to "What I've Become". All you need to know right now is that Imperiex is defeated and Brainy is human and resigned from the Legion, just like in the cartoon's finale, only the Out Casts assisted the Legion in battle, which is why they're in the Cruisor still.)**

* * *

The Votes Are In...

Duplicator leaned against the cool metal wall, casually looking at nothing in particular, waiting patiently for Dream Girl and Cham to pass. His body remained relaxed, and he waved at the two Legionnaires in greeting, but his eyes kept flickering to the lone door opposite him. After a few minutes the pair were past him, but for good measure he waited till their foots steps and quiet chatter had faded to silence before tapping the door's key pad, slipping into the room before it had even opened fully. It was one of the many storage rooms Feral had found during her nighttime prowls; small, but large enough for their purposes.

The other Out Casts stood in a semi- circle among the pails, sweepers, and bottles, looking up at the sound of his entrance. Feral glared at him.

"Meeting started five minutes ago, Dope."

"Just trying to be fashionably late, Sour Puss", he quipped, flipping over one of the many buckets with his toe and using it as a makeshift seat. "So, what's jis about anyway?"

"Well, Nature was about to tell us before somebody walked in", Angel retorted from her place next to HC, looking rather cross about something.

Red pressed a finger to her lips, shushing the two, than brought her attention back to the Out Cast leader's position at the head of the circle. She was wearing civilian clothes, an oddity in itself, and had swept her hair into a low ponytail. Her eyes remained on the floor for a second as she collected her thoughts, than she looked up at them with a serious expression on her face.

"Thanks Red. As I was saying, I know we've been through a lot in the past week-"

"Understatement of the century", HC grumbled, absentmindedly adjusting his shaders.

Nature looked at him sympathetically. "Some more than others." Her eyes trailed over Animal and Dragon. "But we did win in the end. Though at a cost."

"Chara", Feral spat, the words sounding like a curse on her lips.

The others glanced around in silent understanding. Dragon closed his eyes in past pain, and Spark's skin turned into a gray so deep that it rivaled a thunder cloud. Animal and HC tensed and both Dupe and Angel frowned, though Dupe's appeared to be in concern rather than frustration. Red grew still in fear. Only Feral moved out of the whole group, her limbs shaking with unsaid fury and her ears flattened against her skull, claws barely remaining retracted.

"If Fear knows where we are, than so does she", Nature said steadily, forcing the panic out of her voice, "And the Hunters are stronger than ever."

**(A/N- Remmeber, this is incomplete, so right now we are skipping a few well needed paragraphs. Essential, Fear had influenced Imperiex to attack the Legion, and in the confusion she managed to sneak into the Legion Cruiser and help free Brainiac 1 inside Brainy, which of course lead to the him going evil for a time. And while she had been looking for Brainy, she found out that the Out Casts where also there hiding from Chara.**

** The point is than brought up about how Brainy has left the Legion, and Nature suggested inviting him to join the Out Casts...)**

Nature took a deep breath. "I vote yes."

"So than why are the rest of us voting?" Feral rolled her eyes.

"This is a democracy", Nature shrugged, "Besides, I think a new member qualifies as a group worthy decision."

"We did it for Daniel", Dupe pointed out, and Animal raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You did?"

"We don't invite just anyone", Dupe teased, earning a bark of a laugh.

"So than how did you get in?"

"Could we just get this over with", Feral snapped at the two. Nature looked to Red on her left, and she nodded her head.

"I say yes."

"Like that's a surprise", Feral said sarcastically, and Red raised her hand for silence.

"I say yes because Brainy needs somewhere to go, people he can trust. People, maybe even some of the Legion, will not be as understanding to his blight as we can be." She made a face, not really pleased with the thought. "He's a good person with a bad past, something I'm sure most of us can relate to. We can help him; let him know he's not someone to be feared or punished for something he could not control. Not to mention that his knowledge from time with the Legion would be highly valuable on our missions. I say we at least invite him and let him chose for himself."

"That's two votes yes", Nature said after a pause, lifting two fingers on her right hand, than looked to Feral. Her lips pressed into a thin line and her emerald eyes narrowed.

"No."

"Feral, please", Red implored softly.

"I said _no_", she repeated curtly, eyes blazing.

"We can trust him-"

"Who says we can!" Feral rounded on Red, lashing out in her uncontained fury. "We can't depend on anybody but ourselves!"

"Who's to say we can't?" Red asked calmly, unperturbed by the female feline's frustration and rage. The two remained at a stand still, Feral's body tense and eyes alight, looking into Red's calm blue orbs. The others waited, and Feral backed away slowly, and when she spoke her words were a cold hiss, like freezing ice.

"We can't trust anyone, not him or anyone else. Every time you do, you just open yourself to the pain of betrayal, or worse." She took in a shaking breath. "And if Chara wants him, than it will only lead to trouble. Or capture, maybe even death." She glared out at each of them in turn. No one contradicted her. "He's a though kid, he can take care of himself, without our help." She fixed her eyes on Nature. "I still say no."

"That's two 'yes', one 'no' than" she said, uncurling a finger on her left hand. Her eyes remained on Feral for a second. Her body was curved in on itself, and her eyes looked distant and pained, watching a memory she wished to forget. "Dupe", she asked, moving on and drawing attention away from the private moment.

"Jes, of course" He cheered, pumping his fist. "Don't want Red getting lonely, being jee only genius 'ere and all."

Nature smiled and unfurled another finger on her right hand. "Three 'yes', one 'no'. HC?"

"No." He shrugged, glancing at Red. "He's a pretty good kid, but I think we'd all be better off without him."

Red looked as if she was going to say something, than looked at Feral and thought better of it. Nature held up another finger.

"Angel?"

"No." Her eyed remained on the floor and her voice came out barely over a whisper. Nature gave her a quizzical look and Angel's eyes snapped up to hers before she could speak. "I have my reasons."

Nature nodded, letting the subject drop and raised another finger. "Three 'yes', three 'no', Spa-"

"Cosmic, do you even have to ask", Spark laughed, skin changing to a bright yellow and pink, "Yes to infinity!"

Duplicator extended a hand for an enthusiastic high five with her, and Nature held up another finger on her right hand with a smile, turning to Animal and continuing around the circle. His head was bowed, brow wrinkled in thought, and for a minute she thought he didn't realize that it was his turn to speak.

"Animal?"

He raised his head slowly, looking at her with a strained expression on his face. He looked at each of them in turn, almost as if he were searching for something in their eyes, than returned his gaze to the floor. The words he spoke were pained, knowing what it would mean to her that he was saying them.

"I say no."

The response was as he expected, the others giving equal reactions of shock and surprise at his decision. Spark looked almost horrified and HC was staring at him in total bewilderment while Feral just looked suspicious. But his own eyes remained on Nature, pleading with her to understand.

"Hear me out, please." Though he addressed them in general, he kept his face towards hers, holding her gaze. "I trust Brainy, and I understand that he would be a valuable asset, but..." His voice faltered and he took a deep breath. "But, if I had had a choice, whether or not to join, to live my life without any guarantee that my next breath could be my last because of some mad woman chasing me for something I couldn't stop even if I wanted to...I wouldn't have. I would want to live my own life. Brainy has a chance for that. Chara might not come after him, but if he joins us...he has no chance. I wouldn't make anyone live this life against their will. You can ask him if you want, but I still say no."

He stared at Nature, eyes bright, wishing to say more but wary of the other's gaze on them.

_Please understand, please understand..._

Nature broke away and numbly lifted another finger. "That's four 'yes', four 'no', than", she said mechanically, and Animal felt his heart sink. He wanted to hold her, to tell her that there were some things he didn't regret, that he never would. But later, not with the others around.

"Looks like jou're the tie breaker Dragon", Dupe commented, looking up at the silent male leaning against the door frame. His head was bent down, mostly to avoid the low ceiling, and he meditated for a second longer, choosing his words carefully. The others waited, the suspense thickening, and Nature used the moment to calm her whirling mind.

The other votes she had been expecting, though Angel had been a slight surprise. But Animal... Could he really regret everything? There was an aching sensation in her chest, and Nature fought the urge to wrap an arm around her middle in comfort. Could he regret her?

Dragon shifted his position, eyes still closed, and the Out Casts turned their already keen eyes to him. When he spoke, his words came out evenly and well placed.

"To believe you're a monster is not easy. To have people tell you that you are one is even harder. And if people tell you long enough, you start to believe them. Everyone knows the legends of Brainiac; whole worlds fear his name. To live with that on your conscience alone would drive anyone mad, to have that legacy. But than to actually succumb to it, to almost turn into the thing you most hate, to admit to everyone that what they thought but feared to voice was true...With it past, they no longer fear that they are wrong. That he has done it once is enough for those who fear him to crucify him, to say he is evil, a plague... a monster..." Dragon shuddered and opened his eyes, which shone with resolve. "If Chara was after him once she will not rest till she gets him again. That's why we are all here, together; to protect ourselves and those she hurts. She has hurt him, therefore we should protect him. He needs people he knows he can trust still, and that means trusting him, as we do each other." He glanced at Feral, who looked at him almost pityingly. "And..." He paused, and the gold became more pronounced in his eyes. "And he needs someone to remind him that he is more than a monster. I vote yes."

**(A/N- So Brainy would have been invited to join the Out Casts right after he had talked to Superman by Nature. After a moment's thought he would agree, leaving with her and the other Out Casts as Kell-el said his pledge.)**


End file.
